A Matter of Choice
by Kumori Shadow Kage
Summary: Three years have passed since Yusuke's return from the Makai. Since then many things have changed for him, as he has changed much from his old self. However things are about to chagne once again when his mother receives a strange letter from her father!
1. The Invitation

A Matter of Choice

By: Shadow Kage

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or TM.

-

"_Blah"_ – Youkai Tongue (Speech), "Blah" – Normal Tongue (Speech)

'Blah' – Thoughts, '**Blah'** – Telepathy

Blah – Flashbacks/End, Locations, Dream Sequences/End, Time (Days, Hours, etc)

(Blah) – Author Notes w/ A/N: inside, alternate name if not mentioned

-

Summary: It's been three years since Yusuke returned from the Makai. In this time he has grown and matured much, no longer is he the same arrogant teenager who thought he could do whatever he wanted and beat anybody. No, experience had taught him that much, now he lives with his childhood sweetheart, Keiko Ukimura, as her husband. He is now also a father to a lovely six year old daughter. Now, however, Yusuke's mother has received an invitation to come visit her family from when she was a child.

Note: Some characters may seem OOC (Out of Character). This is an AU/Crossover.

Note 2: Yusuke is 20 in this fic, along with Keiko.

-

Chapter One: The Invitation

Yusuke dodged to the left as the punch went sailing over his head. In the next instant, he planted his fists into his opponent, taking him out with a two punch combo.

"Is that it?!"

"You've beaten everyone here! And you still want to go another round!?" exclaimed Yusuke's boss.

"Yeah, I haven't even worked up a sweat yet," said Yusuke.

"Man I swear, ever since you started studying the different fighting styles in the world, you've been next to unstoppable. Here's your money, you can take the rest of the day off as well, as I promised," said Yusuke's boss.

"Thanks Seino," said Yusuke leaving the construction site.

He had taken a job as a construction worker to make some extra money on the side, since Keiko had opened up a restaurant. It was actually kind of funny to him; he always thought Keiko would get a job as a doctor or in a big corporation, but their jobs left enough time to spend with their six year old daughter, going on seven in a few months time. He decided to buy a present for Keiko, his mother, and his daughter. Stopping by a few stores, he purchased a few items and then started towards home.

-

A girl about six or seven years old skipped home. She had been let out of school early for good performance and for being ahead about three months, plus she had punched another boy who had tried to feel her up. When she arrived home she noticed her grandmother was home. Deciding to go see if she was okay, she found her pouring her booze down the sink in the kitchen.

"Grandma, why are you pouring your booze down the sink?" asked the girl.

"Because I made a promise to your parents that I would never touch the stuff again. It caused me to miss a lot of time with your father while he was growing up. I don't want to make the same mistake with you, so I'm getting rid of it all. You want to help me?" asked the little girl's grandma.

"Sure!" said the girl as she set her bag down and climbed up onto the counter and then began pouring the booze down the sink too. "Grandma, what was daddy like when he was my age?"

"Your father was a handful; he was very rebellious and got into many fights. He almost never lost any, and that was when he was untrained too. His first friend was your mother, he treated her poorly at first, but eventually he came to see her as a friend too. She was very responsible for her age and very smart, just like you," said the girl's grandma as she rubbed her nose against her granddaughter's playfully. "Now let's finish this up before your parents get home."

"Okay grandma!" said the girl happily.

-

Keiko sighed as she left work, it had been a long day and she wanted to get home and relax. Everyday the customers seemed to be getting pickier and pickier, wanting it done a certain way or they would send it back to be redone. Closing up for the night she made her way home. Along the way she had to smack around a few drunks, but nothing serious. She was glad that she insisted on Yusuke teaching her how to defend herself; she now knew how to make people regret what they did, without having to slap them. Arriving home she found that her daughter was already home and surprisingly so was her mother in-law. Making her way to the kitchen she saw all the liquor bottles on the counter. Instantly she was worried that her mother in-law might be drunk.

"Atsuko!" called Keiko.

"I'll be right there Keiko!" replied Atsuko, a few minutes later making her way to the kitchen. "Yes Keiko?"

"What are all these liquor bottles doing on the counter and empty? I thought we told you could stay here as long as you didn't drink!" said Keiko.

"You did. I went through my hidden stashes and drained them down the sink. I missed Yusuke's childhood by being drunk all the time. There is no way I'm going to miss my granddaughter's childhood. She even helped me drain them down the sink and made sure that they were rinsed out with soap and baking soda to kill the alcoholic smell," explained Atsuko calmly.

"Oh! I'm sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusion Atsuko. I guess hold habits die hard," said Keiko, taking a seat at the table.

"It's okay. I probably would have done the same thing. You're just looking out for me and your daughter. I should have done it a long time ago, but I was just too blind to see that Yusuke was growing up so fast," said Atsuko. "Anyway, I received a letter from my father and brother in-law."

"You have a sister?!" asked Keiko shocked, "Does Yusuke know?"

"Yes, I have a sister, and yes, Yusuke knows. However she passed away when Yusuke was about eight years old, she left a son and daughter behind, along with a husband and two sisters," said Atsuko.

"That's sad," said Keiko.

"I know, that's why we moved to Sarakashi, it was a chance to start anew," said Atsuko.

"I'm home!" yelled a voice.

"In the kitchen Yusuke!" replied Keiko.

"Hey mom; what'd you do with all the booze?" asked Yusuke seeing the counters covered in empty bottles.

"I dumped it all down the sink and Kasumi even helped me dump them," said Atsuko.

"That's nice, now exactly what is going on here? I come home and the two of you look like you were enjoying a story at my expense," said Yusuke.

"Don't worry Yusuke, I wasn't telling any of those stories. I received a letter from your grandfather and uncle, inviting us over for a few weeks," said Atsuko.

"Okay, but only so Kasumi can meet her great-grandfather," said Yusuke. "I don't really like it there; it's too noisy in that part of Tokyo."

"Yusuke, they live out by the shrine now," said Atsuko.

"Huh? What happened? Did the bank foreclose on them or something?" asked Yusuke.

"Actually no, somehow their house was transported to the base of the shrine. About a few acres away from the steps to the shrine," said Atsuko.

"Okay, we'll go. I always liked grandpa's place, it's nice and quiet. Besides I can see if Tenchi has a girlfriend yet," said Yusuke.

"Just remember, you're taken!" reminded Keiko sternly.

"I know. I just want to see if he finally grew a backbone. He was always afraid to say something to the girls that came around the shrine with their parents. I think he was afraid of getting yelled at or hit by them," said Yusuke. "I know I got a few hits from them, but they were nothing compared to your slaps Keiko."

"Glad to know, that I'm the only one who can keep my husband in line," said Keiko as she kissed him softly.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure Keiko. There's Botan, Genkai, and even my mother. Plus Kasumi's been acting more and more grownup. She got sent home from school early again for punching another boy who tried to feel her up," said Yusuke kissing her back just as softly.

"How do you know?" asked Keiko slyly.

"It's on the note in front of you," said Yusuke as Keiko punched him playfully, then kissed him gently on the lips teasingly.

"Get a room you two," said Kasumi playfully.

"Oh, we'll get a room later tonight. Until then, where did you punch him?" asked Yusuke as he lifted her up onto his knee.

"I punched him right in the nose and then slapped him across the face. When that didn't work I kicked him in the crotch, hard," said Kasumi proudly. "Nobody feels me up and gets away with it!"

"That's my girl, but next time, don't hit him so hard," said Keiko. "The school said he was crying the rest of the day."

"Well he deserved it! Next time he tries it, I'll do more than just punch, slap, and kick him! Next time I'll shove him!" said Kasumi sternly.

"Okay, but just don't hit him too hard," said Yusuke. "Just wait Kasumi, when you're older, I'll train you to control your strength better."

"Okay daddy, but can you show me how to hide myself where I stand?" asked Kasumi.

"Honey, even I can't do that, but I think your Uncle Hiei could help you with that," said Yusuke.

­-

Flashback – Three Years Earlier

Yusuke had just returned from the Makai and went to see Keiko and his daughter Kasumi, who was extremely glad to see him again. They were at Genkai's Shrine and having lots of fun, Kasumi and taken to calling Genkai, Grandma Genkai. Though she didn't mind, she was actually flattered and honored to have Kasumi call her Grandma.

"Hey Genkai," said Yusuke surprising her greatly. He had never called her by her name before; it was always an insult, grandma, or some other name.

"Dimwit, you've matured greatly. Though you shouldn't have left your daughter for those three years," said Genkai.

"I know, but I had to learn how to control myself or I could have done something that I would regret for the rest of my life. How have you been doing?" asked Yusuke.

"Well, your daughter is very spirited. She will be very strong when she's older. I hope to be around then to help train her. She's dear to me," said Genkai.

"I know. Who else is here?" said Yusuke.

"The Sociopath, the Fox, Botan, Koenma, Yukina, and Shizuru are here as well," replied Genkai as Yusuke nodded and left to meet with them.

-

"Tell me Hiei, why Shizuru of all the women in the world? Why choose to respect her?" asked Kurama.

"Because Shizuru is nothing like her brother," said Yusuke entering the room from the hall. "Shizuru Kuwabara has no code to follow to the last letter. She will do what needs to be done, even if it means sacrificing one life for thousands of lives. However, she also knows that one life is just as precious as a thousand lives. She has seen the dark side of humanity, Reikan, and Youkai, and she accepts it, but she also accepts that each has a gentler side, no matter how powerful, dangerous, or vicious a being is. Am I right Shizuru Kuwabara?"

"He's got it right on the money," said Shizuru with her eyes closed, but when she opened them, she was shocked, along with everyone else. Yusuke had a long scar running down from the left side of his forehead, above his left eye a little, to halfway down his left cheek. "What happened to you?"

"This is a souvenir from the oldest Toushin alive, Treizen. I had to fight him to receive my Youkai name and to be accepted into the Toushin Clan of Zen, my father's clan, because I am a hanyou. I didn't beat Treizen, but I lasted half a day fighting him, longer than even my father, or so I'm told," said Yusuke.

"You fought with the Ancient Toushin?! Treizen is said to be one of the strongest Youkai alive and the one of the oldest, being over fifteen thousand years old!" exclaimed Kurama in surprise.

"Maybe, but I don't care, I earned my place among the Toushin Clan of Zen. My Youkai name is Reizen, since I am the only Toushin in ten thousand years able to use Reiki. You should be able to use Reiki, Kurama, because of your condition, a Ningen and Youkai body, two bodies, yet one body, two minds, yet one mind, thus two ki types," said Yusuke surprisingly everyone even more by his level of maturity. "Now Kurama, what's this I hear about you having a mate now?"

"Yes, I have a wife, and I love her very much," said Kurama. "I married Botan and we are expecting our first child very soon as well."

"Congratulations Kurama, I hope you'll give Botan my greetings and congratulations. I'm here today, to ask each of you a favor. This is just a precaution, but Keiko and I have discussed it for a long time. Hiei, you are considered very dear to Kasumi, she considers you her uncle. She doesn't care if you're related by blood or not, to her you are her Uncle Hiei, no questions asked," said Yusuke. "I want to know Hiei, will you watch over my daughter, if Keiko and I are dead before she reaches adulthood?"

Hiei was shocked; he was being asked a very high honor. Normally only those of the same Youkai type were asked. Rarely was a Youkai of another typed asked such an honor; Hiei didn't know what to say.

"Shall I take your silence as a decline?" asked Yusuke slyly.

"No. I accept your offer. I would be honored," said Hiei.

"Very well, then from this day forth you are Kasumi's godfather, however there is one catch to this title. You must reveal to the one you keep secrets from your secrets. Yukina, would you please come out from behind the door," said Yusuke, while Hiei scowled at Yusuke. "She deserves to know Hiei. If you won't tell her, then I will. I have made no promise not to tell her."

"Hiei, what does he mean?" asked Yukina.

"I know where your brother is. I know who he is, but he has a past, a criminal past," said Hiei slowly.

"Please, tell me! I don't care if he has a criminal past or not!" said Yukina starting to cry as she begged Hiei to tell her.

"I'm your brother. I thought that with my past you wouldn't care for me. I was afraid," said Hiei as Yukina just hugged him tightly, surprising him greatly.

"Oh, Hiei!" said Yukina happily and sadly. "I don't care for your past. I love you Hiei! Please don't keep secrets from me again! I'm your sister."

"Alright Yukina, I promise to never hide secrets from you again. Just don't cry, you shouldn't have to shed tears," said Hiei, hating to see his sister cry. Yukina just nodded, but still wouldn't leave his side as she stood up.

"Yukina, I have a question for you on behalf of Keiko," said Yusuke.

"Yes?" asked Yukina curiously.

"She wishes to know if you, providing that Kasumi isn't an adult and that Keiko and I are not alive anymore, would you watch over our daughter until she is an adult? Until she is able to take care of herself?" asked Yusuke.

"I'd be honored," said Yukina softly.

"Then from this day forward you are Kasumi's godmother. If anything happens, to Keiko and I and we are not able to take care of her before she is an adult, then she will go to you and Hiei. Kurama and Botan are her other godparents, if for any reason you are unable to provide care for her, then she will go to them until you are able to provide care for her," said Yusuke softly, yet sternly.

"Very well, I will be living here at Genkai's Shrine before and when she dies," said Yukina softly. "Please bring her by every weekend; she likes to spend her weekends here, because of the quietness here and because she gets to see Genkai, Hiei, and myself."

Yusuke nodded and Yukina did the unexpected, she hugged him. Surprised by the action, he didn't immediately hug her back, but after a few moments he did. Yukina was the like the sister he never had, to him anyway.

End Flashback

-

A/N: My first attempt at an YYH/TM crossover. A few characters may be a bit OOC than from when they were in the series. Now for the poll:

What should happen next?

What should some of the pairings be? (Aside from Yusuke's & Kurama's pairings!)

What do you think of the story so far?

That's it for the poll! Until next time,

--Kumori Shadow Kage

* * *


	2. The Arrival & Fight

A/N: I'd like to thank hatori's-flower for reviewing and everyone who put this story in their story alert and favorites area. Now for anyone who may be confused the untouchable pairings are as follows: Yusuke/Keiko, Kurama/Botan, and Katsuhito/Airi. There are no other pairings decided yet, so if you have an idea for a pairing, e-mail me, leave it in the review, or any other way you can think of. Now onto chapter two!

-

Chapter Two: The Arrival & Fight

Three days after Atsuko had received the letter from her father and brother in-law, everyone in the Urameshi household had left to visit them and their family. Keiko, Kasumi, and Atsuko were in the car, a black 2006 Mercedes to be precise, while Yusuke was on his 2006 Honda Motorcycle. They were currently on their way to a remote shrine a few hours away from Tokyo. When they finally did arrive, Yusuke could feel the wards designed to keep all who meant harm away from the house and shrine. He noticed that Kasumi could feel them as well, but it didn't bother her as much as it did him, because she more Ningen than Toushin. Noticing that his mother was waiting for them he walked towards the front door, followed by Keiko and Kasumi. Knocking on the door, a girl a little older than Kasumi answered a few minutes later.

"Um, hi, can help you?" asked the girl.

"Is the head of the house in?" asked Atsuko politely.

"He's busy at the moment, come in and I'll go get him for you," said the girl.

­-

"Hey Sasami, who was at the door?" asked Nobuyuki.

"A lady is waiting downstairs to see you. She didn't say why, but she also has three other people with her," said Sasami.

"Does she have light brown hair and was there a boy who looked bored or ready to start a fight?" asked Nobuyuki.

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Sasami.

"I'll explain later, tell them I'll be down in a few minutes would you Sasami?" said Nobuyuki.

"Dad, is it who I think it is?" asked Tenchi.

"Yep, it's them alright," said Nobuyuki as Tenchi paled.

"You can't be serious dad! You invited him as well?!" said Tenchi fearfully.

"What's wrong Lord Tenchi? Has this boy caused you harm in the past?" asked Ayeka.

"You could say that, he's always looking for a fight," said Tenchi. "When we were little, he used to get smacked by the girls all the time."

"Oh! That kind of boy, how could you befriend someone like that Lord Tenchi?" asked Ayeka curiously.

"It's not that simple," said Tenchi.

"Well, I'll just go see for myself if he's changed at all then," said Ayeka.

-

Downstairs Sasami had delivered the message and was currently asking Kasumi about what it was like in Sarakashi. It was obvious the two girls were becoming friends very quickly. When a girl with purple hair came downstairs she saw Yusuke leaning against the wall, like Ryoko would when she was bored. She also noticed Sasami and a girl a little younger than her talking about a place called Sarakashi.

"Hello, I am Ayeka Masaki, how do you do?"

"Hi, I'm Keiko Urameshi, this is my husband Yusuke Urameshi, that's our daughter Kasumi Urameshi, and this is my mother in-law Atsuko Urameshi. We're doing very well thank you, and you?" replied Keiko.

"Very well, thank you. What brings you out this way?" asked Ayeka politely.

"Actually Atsuko has asked us to refrain from telling that in a whole. We are here to visit the shrine though, I've never seen a shrine that doesn't have that spooky feeling around it," said Keiko.

"Oh? What other shrines have you been to?" asked Ayeka.

"Just the one in Sarakashi, Kasumi's godparents live there," said Keiko.

"I see. So how do you like it out here so far?" asked Ayeka.

"It's very quiet and peaceful," replied Keiko.

The two women continued to converse with each other until there was another knock at the door. When Sasami went and answered it, she brought in a woman who looked to be in her twenties to the living room. Upon seeing her Yusuke knew who she was immediately, so did Atsuko, and so did the woman, however, none of them said a word that would reveal that they knew each other. Sasami went upstairs to tell Tenchi he had a visitor, when she came back down she saw Kasumi playing with her father, trying to catch the coin he was tossing back and forth between his hands.

When Tenchi finally came down and saw the woman whom Sasami had just let in, he broke down and started to cry. Yusuke didn't shed a single tear, but felt the emotion in the room; it was heavy with sadness, grief, and joy. Finally when Nobuyuki came down and tried to kiss the woman, but instead ended up with a punch to gut, then an uppercut, and then finally a right hook, everybody held a look of shock on their faces, except Atsuko and Yusuke, who looked absolutely pleased.

"Ha! I got it from you daddy!" cried Kasumi happily as she held the coin up for all to see, breaking the tension that had been hanging in the air.

-

(A/N: Just so I don't get flamed, things may be a bit different than the actual dialogue and some characters may seem out of character.)

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you're my older sister?" said Tenchi.

"Yes, I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but that can wait for later. First I am to give you this message: You have a fiancée," said Tennyo.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Ryoko and Ayeka at the same time.

"This was not my decision; this was decided long before any of you ever met Tenchi. This was decided by the Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai," said Tennyo as Ayeka paled.

"What, my grandmother?!" said Ayeka in shock and fear.

"What!?" exclaimed Ryoko angrily. "Why does someone from your family get to decide who Tenchi's fiancée is? Uh… why do you have that look on your face?"

"I believe that Lady Seto is also known as the Devil Princess of Jurai?" said Washu.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Ryoko. "The Devil Princess of Jurai, even Kagato made sure to stay away from her."

Yusuke couldn't help but chuckle at the fear he could smell in the room, it was actually quite amusing, at least to him anyway. This did not go unnoticed by Ayeka or Ryoko, who immediately turned their gazes to him angrily.

"What's so funny? You think it's funny to laugh at other people misfortunes?!" snapped Ryoko angrily.

"No, I find your fear amusing. I fear only seven females in the world. Three are in this very room, three others are friends of mine and the last is my mentor. They are the only females I fear, however my fears are justified from experience, first hand experience, at what will happen to me if I anger them. However, I fear nothing, at least not anymore, based upon mere rumors, unlike you," said Yusuke.

"Yeah, well who asked you?!" snapped Ryoko angrily. "Just who the hell are you anyway!?"

The next thing Ryoko knew she had a hand wrapped tightly around her throat and she was staring into the gaze of an incredibly angry male.

"Never speak profane language in front of my daughter. I care not who you are, nor who your friends or allies are; nobody speaks like that in front of her. Do you understand me woman?!" hissed Yusuke angrily.

Ryoko, who had never truly, in her life, known fear before, now knew and it was towards the person holding her neck tightly, telling her how to speak in front of his daughter. Ryoko did the only thing she could think of to do in her current situation, she nodded her understanding and agreement; the moment she did she could breathe much easier.

"Consider that fair warning. Next time I will not be as forgiving," said Yusuke.

Ryoko looked around the room and noticed that everyone was also shocked at what they just witnessed, except for the strangers that apparently knew the man who had just choked her. They glared at her angrily, as if to tell her that they did not approve of her language in front of Yusuke and Keiko's daughter.

"Sorry," said Ryoko slowly, receiving a few nods.

"As to your question my name is Yusuke Mazoku Urameshi," said Yusuke. "This is my wife Keiko Ukimura Urameshi, my mother Atsuko Masaki Urameshi, and my daughter Kasumi Toushin Urameshi."

Tennyo and Tenchi both looked rather nervous; Nobuyuki was busy on his cell phone and quickly excused himself from the meeting, not having heard a word that was said, being too busy talking on his cell phone during the entire conversation.

"Tenchi, are you okay?" asked Mihoshi. "You look real nervous."

"Please forgive Ryoko's manners. It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I am Ayeka Masaki Jurai; this is my younger sister Sasami Masaki Jurai," introduced Ayeka politely. "This is Washu Hakubi, you've met her… daughter, Ryoko Hakubi, this is Mihoshi Kuramitsu, and I assume you already know who everyone else is."

Atsuko nodded, but didn't say anything. She just sat in the chair waiting.

"If you don't mind my asking, how do you know Tenchi?" asked Washu.

"We go back a long way, we used to play together as children, before his mother passed," said Yusuke, telling the truth, but not quite every piece.

"Please continue Tenchi's sister," said Ayeka politely.

"Right, as I was saying, Tenchi you have a fiancée. Here is the girl that Lady Seto has chosen to be your fiancée – huh? Airi?" said Tennyo.

"What?! This crusty old hag is Tenchi's fiancée?!" exclaimed Ryoko, earning herself a slap down by the woman, whom had just been called a crusty old hag.

"I am not a crusty old hag!" said Airi. "Now I dare you to say that again!"

Yusuke didn't bother to hide his smirk; he thought what he had just witnessed to be hilarious, though he would make sure that Keiko never learned those techniques. When the woman, he understood to be called Airi, turned to look in his mother's direction, he instantly knew the two women knew each other.

"Also, just so we're perfectly clear, I'm not Tenchi's fiancée," said Airi.

"Then, I'm confused. Who are you?" asked Ayeka.

"She's my wife, that's who," said an old mans voice.

"Oh my darling!" said Airi, embracing her husband.

"--What!?" exclaimed Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Sasami at once.

"My, my! Today's turning out to be a wacky day! So, if that's not her, then where is Tenchi's fiancée?" said Washu wondering what the answer was.

"Oh! I totally forgot! So Airi, you want to tell us where she is?" asked Tennyo.

"I turned away for just a second and she disappeared, she must have run away," said Airi.

"Oh, no! Maybe she… Where's Tenchi?" said Tennyo.

"He left," said Yusuke. "Right after the woman called Airi slapped down the one called Ryoko. He looked like he was ready to have a heart attack."

"Right, well since he left, I think I'll explain your relation in all of this. Airi, this is Yusuke Urameshi, his wife Keiko Urameshi, and their daughter Kasumi Urameshi. Everyone Atsuko Urameshi, before she married, was known as Atsuko Jurai Masaki. She is the sister to Kiyone Achika Masaki and Minaho Masaki. She is Tenchi's and my aunt by blood," said Tennyo.

"So, you're saying that his mother is yours and Tenchi's aunt by blood, which would mean that she is Yosho's daughter!?" said Ayeka trying to make sense of it all.

"Yes, she is Tenchi's and my mother's twin sister. After mother passed, she left here and wasn't in touch very much, she had already been married to one Raizen Urameshi at the time, being the only person to ever defy Lady Seto's wishes and not regret it," said Tennyo. "That brings up a question I have, where is Uncle Raizen. He was almost always at your side."

"He had to go back to his original home by forces beyond our control. They would not allow me or Yusuke to go with him, so we remained in Sarakashi. A few years later Yusuke was able to find his father, but soon afterwards Raizen passed. There was no funeral held," said Atsuko. "Now drop it! That is a subject very sensitive to me."

"Very well, my apologies. Anyway, Airi, would you like to reveal some more?" asked Tennyo.

"Okay, you all know that I Katsuhito's wife, but I am also Atsuko's mother," said Airi as Ayeka sat down, before she fainted, to digest everything she had learned that day.

"You're also Yusuke's grandmother," said Keiko absently, thinking that Airi may have forgotten.

When Airi went to knock some sense into Keiko she found that Yusuke had put himself in her way. His eyes were narrowed and he looked extremely pissed off.

"Nobody hurts my wife or threatens her, verbally or physically, without going through me. You want to knock some sense into her then you start with me. I have no quarrels with hitting back; in fact I wouldn't mind it at all, even if you are my grandmother," said Yusuke, leaving no hint that he wasn't dead serious. "If being called a grandmother upsets you, then I can only imagine what being called a great-grandmother will do. Because guess what, grandmother, you are a great-grandmother."

Airi glared at Yusuke hard, daring him to make a move, but he didn't out of respect for his mother. He wouldn't harm his grandmother, unless he felt she was going to harm his wife, daughter, or his mother. He didn't care about blood relations, at least not if the one he was related to was threatening those he cared for.

"I'll tell you now. I have no memories of my grandmother. Plenty of my grandfather, a few of my father, a few for Tenchi, Aunt Kiyone, and Uncle Nobuyuki, but none for you, except the ones being made this very day. As far as I'm concerned we are merely relatives by blood, you have to earn the right to be considered my grandmother. Because until you do, I have only two grandmothers. The grandmother from my father's side and my adopted grandmother. Now I dare you to make a move. If you won't then back down, now!" growled Yusuke as Airi backed away, shocked that Yusuke had actually spoken to her like that and had stood up to her like that.

"I apologize for any rash decisions I made, I sometimes have trouble controlling my temper," said Airi as Yusuke merely nodded.

"Don't let it happen again," replied Yusuke. "I said it before; I have no quarrels fighting people. There are a few exceptions; however, you are not one of them. Now I want to know now, who is the strongest fighter here?"

"Well Ryoko is the most unpredictable and wildest fighter. Tenchi is still learning. Other than that, it would have to depend on the type of fighting you are talking about," said Katsuhito.

"Street brawl fights. You know, using your fists, feet, head, anything that's available to you to use. If nobody here can do that, then point me to the strongest tree," said Yusuke sternly, with Keiko making no objections.

Yusuke's family had learned that when he got pissed off and didn't pound anybody's skull in, sometimes literally, then he took his frustrations out on the nearest tree, boulder, or wall.

"I'll fight ya, but you'll lose," said Ryoko arrogantly.

"No rules, with the exception of no collateral attempts and no killing each other. That means no going after my family in order to get a serious blow in on me. If you do, then I will personally hurt you so bad, that you will be hospitalized for a year," said Yusuke as Ryoko agreed.

-

"Atsuko, is this wise? Yusuke has not been trained to fight against a person such as Ryoko," said Katsuhito.

"Don't worry father, Yusuke is more than capable of handling himself. He had a reputation in Sarakashi a few years ago. Now, he gets into street brawls for extra cash all the time. Even with those that aren't what you could call normal," said Atsuko.

"Would you care to elaborate?" asked Katsuhito.

"It's not my place. Ask Yusuke after he wins this fight, I have a feeling that he is not going to hold anything back. Mother pissed him off good, I haven't seen him this angry since his former boss demanded that Yusuke return to service for him and threatened to never let him see his family again. His former boss took what he said back five hours later; then he received a trip to the emergency ward, courtesy of Yusuke's fists," said Atsuko, smiling at the memory.

"I see. Well let us hope that he is as good as you claim he is," said Katsuhito nervously at what he had just learned about Yusuke as Airi nodded also nervous about what she had learned about a Yusuke.

"Grandfather, exactly what is going on here? Why is Yusuke going to fight Ryoko? I understand that he was upset with Airi, but is he also upset with Ryoko?" asked Tennyo.

"Ryoko was forgiven for her transgression. This is merely so both can let out their frustrations and see if they deserve each others respect. Consider this a test where just about anything goes, except attacking us and killing each other," said Atsuko.

"Okay, but Ryoko's a former space pirate and a powerful one too. How can Yusuke, untrained in fighting one such as Ryoko, hope to defeat her? Let alone survive a fight against her with pretty much no rules?" asked Tennyo.

"We will just have to watch and see, now won't we Tennyo. Consider this a learning experience from a safe perspective," said Katsuhito.

"Very well," replied Tennyo.

-

Yusuke was the first to make a move, never having been one for patience in a fight. He attacked Ryoko head on, probing her defenses, knowing full well that she could dodge, block, or counter the attacks. After he finished with the first attempt to familiarize himself with her defenses with simple attacks, he took it up a few notches. He noticed that she was still easily defending herself, not letting a single attack hit her. He knew it was time to quit playing around with his tests on her defenses, so he just started attacking all out.

Ryoko was caught off guard by the sudden change in tactics. Instead of continuing to test her defenses for weaknesses and letting her familiarize herself with his fighting style, he went berserk on her. She knew that with his sudden change in tactics, she was going to get a real workout, but she knew the way he was fighting all too well. When she was enraged she fought like he was, so she knew just how to block his attacks. However, she was not expecting him to sacrifice a hit not getting through just to strike her with his head in her chin. Leaping back away from Yusuke, she rubbed her now sore chin soothingly. She noticed that he didn't seem fazed by her hitting him.

"Sneaky, letting me hit you, so you could ram your head into my chin. I was caught off guard, it won't happen again though!" said Ryoko sternly as she charged him, catching him off guard.

Yusuke had been sure she would have tried a sneak attack as well, not charge him head on. He paid the price as he felt something stab him in the shoulder and realized it was her nails. Cursing at himself for his carelessness he slammed his fist into her stomach, causing her to gasp for air as it was all forced from her lungs. In the next instant he planted his elbow into where the neck and back meet, causing her to slam into the ground and bounce up into his waiting elbow yet again. The next thing he knew she was suddenly on the other side of the small field. Cursing at himself again for not realizing before how she could move so quickly, because she could teleport herself, he rushed her head on and rammed his shoulder into her stomach, letting his momentum carry him forward and slam her into a nearby tree.

Ryoko was just about to retaliate against Yusuke, when she felt a sharp pain shoot up her back and spread throughout her body. She watched as Yusuke stood up, confident that he had beaten her. However she still had surprises up her sleeve, releasing a blast of raw energy at Yusuke, she saw him block the blast at the last moment with a look of surprise on his face. She did notice that he had survived the blast almost unscathed, which surprised her.

"That was sneaky. But not enough to beat me," said Yusuke as Ryoko glared at him.

"That does it!" screamed Ryoko going berserk, increasing her power tenfold.

She started launching erratic punches at Yusuke, who dodged most of them, which only infuriated her further. That's when she snapped completely and just went all out against Yusuke, causing him to yell in surprise.

Yusuke knew that Ryoko was currently stronger than him and that she hadn't yet tapped her true power. She had tapped the power of her rage, which was currently forcing him to do the one thing that would reveal what he was, enable him to defeat Ryoko, and cause her to calm down.

"Ryoko, you want a challenge. You have one. I was hoping I would not have to do this, but you leave me no choice," said Yusuke frowning.

-

"Atsuko is Yusuke going to do what I think he is going to do?" asked Keiko.

"Keiko I do believe he is. Let's just hope he doesn't lose control," said Atsuko.

"Is something wrong with Yusuke?" asked Katsuhito. "What is he about to do?"

"Father, Yusuke is about to do the one thing that has enabled him to be as strong as he currently is, he is about to transform. He has only done this a few times and sometimes looses control of himself. The first time he transformed he was fighting someone much stronger than him, but in mere moments Yusuke's strength and power far out classed his. We rate strength by seven classes with three rankings for each class and add a hazard rating depending on the class and ranking," said Atsuko, never tearing her eyes from Yusuke, who was gathering all his power together for his transformation.

"What are these classes, rankings and hazard ratings?" asked Katsuhito.

"The classes are as follows, from lowest to highest, class F, class E, class D, class C, class B, class A, and class S. The rankings are as follows, from lowest to highest, a minus sign means inferior, no sign is average, and a plus sign is superior. We only add hazard ratings to class B inferior and up. Hazard ratings depend on the amount of damage and destruction one can cause in their most powerful state, the highest we have so far is Extreme, which has only been added to those who are class S inferior to class S superior. The lowest one we have is Whelp, which is added to those who are class D superior and below," explained Atsuko.

"What classification would Yusuke fall under then?" asked Katsuhito.

"Yusuke is an Extreme class S superior. We believe there may be a class above S, which we don't have a name for yet. Keiko here is a class C superior. She can cause enough damage and destruction to shut down a store for a few months for repairs. Yusuke's friends though are all the same level as him, if not higher; neither of them has stopped training. Yusuke has slacked off a bit to be with his family," said Atsuko.

"I see. Then what classification would you put Ryoko under then?" asked Katsuhito.

"I'd put Ryoko as a Low class A, maybe an Extreme class A superior. However if you think this is impressive, you should see Yusuke training with his friends. They have techniques that can make you shake with fear where you sit and they can be so ruthless and merciless that it makes your blood run cold," said Atsuko.

"Darling I suggest you try your hardest to keep your temper in check. You know as well as I do that Atsuko has never lied to us. Maybe never telling the whole truth or twisting the truth around, but not quite breaking the truth for it to be a lie," said Katsuhito as Airi nodded mutely.

-

"Now Ryoko, you will see what has made me feared throughout Japan by those who know my name. You will see what has made me who and what I am today," said Yusuke as he let loose a mighty primal roar.

Ryoko who was about to attack stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide with fear as she heard Yusuke let loose the primal roar. It was unlike anything she had ever heard before, it made her blood run cold and all color drain from her.

-

Everyone at the house had been placing bets on the outcome of the fight. Only Kasumi, Keiko, and Atsuko placed bets on Yusuke, everyone didn't know why, but now they understood why. When they heard the primal roar all color drained from them as well, the only ones unaffected were Kasumi, Keiko, and Atsuko.

"Was that Yusuke?" asked Ayeka fearfully.

"Very much so, he has just left a warning to all who would come to investigate who could be generating such power. He let all who would come here know that if they did come and he found them, he would kill them if they meant harm to anybody within a fifty mile radius of where he stands," said Atsuko.

"How do you know?" asked Katsuhito, quickly realizing his daughter understood Yusuke's roar as speech in another language. "You can understand what he is saying!"

"Very much so, he spoke a very ancient language. Probably older than most Juraian's. This language is known throughout the world by creatures that are not Ningen. Even the animals understand it and shall obey his command," said Atsuko.

"His command? Is he a general or something?" asked Sasami curiously.

"No. Yusuke follows no ones orders, except for his wife's orders. He will follow mine and his mentor's on occasion, but otherwise only Keiko can order him around like it is nothing," said Atsuko. "I was hoping he wouldn't have had to transform, thus not revealing his other form, the form he inherited from his father."

"Are you saying, that Yusuke's father was not human?" asked Washu.

"Exactly," said Atsuko.

"Can you explain why all who are not human can understand his command and will obey it?" asked Katsuhito.

"You stare upon one of the most powerful warriors the three worlds have ever seen, stronger even than his predecessors. You stare upon the Taiyoukai of the Northern Lands of the Makai. You gaze upon the Lord of the Northern Lands of the Makai," said Keiko, confusing everyone, since they didn't know what she was talking about. "That is Yusuke's Youkai form, his father was a Mazoku-Toushin Youkai, but not just any Mazoku-Toushin. He was the Taiyoukai of the Northern Lands of the Makai, the King if you will. The Makai is also known as the Youkai World. It is the Youkai home world. It is apart of a group of worlds commonly referred to as the three worlds."

"So you're saying that Yusuke's father was King of the Northern Lands on the Youkai home world. And since his father's passing he is now King of these lands, right?" said Mihoshi having a stroke of genius suddenly.

"Exactly. However, Yusuke is only one third Youkai, we thought he was half, but after today, we can safely assume he is one third. Taiyoukai is the Youkai term for King or ruler. Yusuke has made some very powerful enemies in the Reikai. He also has enemies in the Makai. Thankfully, though, none in the Ningenkai," replied Keiko.

"I see, from what I've been able to gather on his fighting style, he leaves his defenses open. So bad that an amateur would notice it. However, when Ryoko as attempted to take advantage of this, she bit off more than she can chew, as the saying goes. His offense though… at times it seems to be almost lethal, yet at other times it's almost like he's trying to just knock her unconscious. What style is he using?" asked Katsuhito.

"He's using his own style, which he created using the Urameshi Style, Genkai's Style, and the Toushin Style, along with moves he learned by mimicking others, put together," said Atsuko. "I believe he calls this the Reizen Style."

"The Reizen Style, I believe Tenchi has a magazine that lists all of the newest and most unique styles. The top five were: the Reizen Style, the Urameshi Style, the Genkai Style, the Masaki Style, and the Kuwabara Style. The founders of all but the Reizen Style were known; that's how I knew where to send the invitation to. I attempted to send many letters, but I always received them back, anyway, they said the known founders were: Yusuke Urameshi, the Mysterious Psychic Genkai, Yosho Masaki, and Shizuru Kuwabara. Nobody knew about the Reizen Style founder, they said he had refused to give his picture, address, name, or any information, and that if they bothered him again, he would rip out their livers," said Katsuhito.

"Yeah, he did, didn't he!" said Kasumi giggling. "Daddy scared them so bad they wet their pants."

-

A/N: I know I'm cruel, leaving you hanging like this, not knowing how the outcome for the fight is. Well don't worry; as soon as I have the next portion written up I'll get it posted within two weeks. However, if I can get ten reviews in the next two weeks then I'll have it up within two days of finishing it. Now the poll:

What should happen next?

What should some of the pairings be?

What do you think of the story so far?

Who should appear next?

That's it for this poll! Until next time,

--Kumori Shadow Kage

* * *


End file.
